Seeking Forever
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU ONESHOT. It's not stalking. Really, it isn't. It's merely observing.


Really, it _isn't_ stalking.

I swear, it _isn't_.

It's just, _hm_, how should I put it?

It's _observing_.

Yes, _precisely_. I'm simply sitting on my window seat, hiding behind a curtain, drinking a delicious cup of chai tea, clad in somewhat fancy attire, in prayer that he would actually be taking me out to ramen, and spying on—wait, no, I'm _observing_ the most handsome man I've ever seen in all my life.

See—it's _not_ stalking.

Now, to why I'm watching.

Well—you _see_, um

…

Did you _not_ hear the part about the _most handsome man I've ever seen in my life _part?

I _thought_ so.

* * *

_Seeking Forever_

* * *

So I guess you could say that this observation session began a few months back. How about six? Maybe seven. Okay, eight tops. I swear.

I came home from work late one day because Tsunade-sama kept me at the studio for a stupid pep talk on the next nights showing of my latest work. It didn't help.

I stopped by at this small tea shop (because Starbucks is _so_ overrated) and then began walking (slightly jogging – who could blame me? _America's Next Top Model_ was on in only twenty minutes).

While I was going to my apartment, I happened to run into a man clad in all black, as well as charcoal hair to match. That's when I fell in love. The moment my eyes met with his smoky ones, I knew that this would be love. This would be forever.

And after that quick second of a connection, he huffed in annoyance and continued walking; trying to remove the tea I managed to spill on his jacket. He walked to the ramen stand and sat at a table with a blonde-haired kid outside of the restaurant.

I was left in a daze the whole way to my apartment and managed to run into three garbage cans and walk past my building twice (which is the saddest part being how the ramen stand is across the street from my house).

So obviously, when I made it upstairs (as safely as I could), I ran over to my window seat and looked out my humongous window that almost took up the whole wall (I lived in a studio apartment with a loft – what do you expect?).

And there, in all his glory, was Mr. _TallDark&Handsome_, although he did have really pale skin. But whatever. He was still perfect.

And as I watched – _observed_ – him eat his miso ramen with those perfect lips, Tyra was _long_ forgotten.

* * *

A hard knock was heard at my door when I was watching one night (I know, how can one guy eat ramen every day – although I think the blonde is forcing it upon him). I got up, but still kept my eyes upon him and answered the door.

The person ran into me for I wasn't looking and neither were they. "Ugh, watch where you're going Forehead."

I instantly knew that voice, but really, who couldn't when it was that squeaky and high and demanding? "Hey Ino." I walked lazily over to my comfortable spot at the window and watched as he took a sip from his water.

"Oh. My. God. You still aren't harboring this crazy habit, right? Please, please just tell me that you're just simply daydreaming and not being a stalker."

"It's not stalking!"

"Sakura, you watch a guy eat ramen every single day without him knowing. That's a stalker."

"If you came to insult me, then you can just leave."

Ino sighed and ran her hand through her golden locks. "No, I'm sorry. It's just, Sakura, this isn't healthy. You've been single for almost a year now since that whole Sai thing."

"Seriously Ino, I'm so over Sai."

"Oh, I know. It's just, well, this guy—see, that's how pathetic it is! You don't even know his name!"

"What's pathetic?"

"Sakura, darling, sweetheart, love of my _freakin'_ life—you are a twenty-six-year-old artist who is doing so great in life right now. You've got the money and the friends and the luxury. Now you need the guy. And watching a man you don't know is just this crazy infatuation. You need to get off your sorry ass and go out with someone."

I stared incredulously at her, not even believing what she was saying. Was she implying that I loved this mystery man? Psh, of course not! Did I _not_ just state that it was simply observing? This wasn't love.

"Seriously, Ino, I don't love him. Heck, I don't even think I have any sort of romantic interest in him." Okay, so I may be lying, but what other excuse do I have for not dating anyone? It's not that I can't find anyone, because I can. That Lee dude (a secretary of Tsunade) is always annoying me.

Plus, I can't love a perfect stranger. That's just—it's weird. It's impossible. I mean, I myself have never been partial to love at first sight, but this guy—well, he changed my mind. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever the moment I saw him.

"I can see it in your eyes Sakura. Plus, you dress up at seven o'clock for this event. You're wearing a black silk dress, and that sweetheart—is scary. And, you're smiling really big. You must be thinking about him. That's what you do when you truly like a guy."

I sighed in annoyance and turned back to my mystery man. They were done eating and he had a scowl on his face. "Fine. I'm guilty as charged. I'm in love with this stranger that I watch every single _freaking_ day, that enjoys eating ramen with a blonde-haired dude outside my window. Happy?"

"Very much so. Now we need to do an intervention." She took out her pink razor and began to dial numbers—probably Tenten's.

I got up from my seat and took the phone away from her, snapping it closed. She looked at me in annoyance. "Look, maybe I like liking him, okay? It is weird and crazy, but it feels right—so if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to watching—damnit, I meant observing him, okay?"

"Yeah, observing a man that you stand no chance with because you won't take a freaking chance in talking to him or even finding out his name…"

"Yeah, you're _so_ right Ino. Normally, people just go up to people they never met – particularly handsome ones – and say, "Hey, I've been watching you from my window, behind my curtain, eat ramen everyday for almost nine months now and I believe that we are soul-mates. So before we hitch up and everything so we can have black-haired, green-eyed cuties, would you mind telling me your name?" That'd go over _so_ well."

Ino's cerulean eyes widened. "It's been nine months?" She practically screamed as I cringed.

I slapped my hand to my forehead at her stupidity and blasé attitude, and supplied her with an answer, "Yeah. Our anniversary is in a week." She rolled her eyes and sighed at my pathetic being. Really, is it my fault?

Don't answer that.

"You know what? I'm going to set you up on a date with this guy who works at the restaurant that I'm currently a waitress at. His name is Nara Shikamaru. He's lazy and sleeps a lot – which wouldn't be all that bad after all – but he's a freaking genius. You could discuss art or something."

"No. I hate blind dates. And I don't want a freaking sex addict as a boyfriend. And he's lazy. I hate lazy people."

"Yeah right. You love just sitting at home and reading books and drinking weird-tasting tea while like, observing nature. That is a lazy ass—plain and simple."

I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat, my _soon-to-be-husband_ forgotten for I had other matters at hand. "No Ino, that's not laziness. That's relaxation." I explained while going around my kitchen to get some tea cups.

"That relaxes you?" I shook my head. "You are one in a million Sakura, seriously. What girl your age doesn't go out partying once in a while, or even a girl's night out? We always spend it inside or on gay walks to the park."

"Is it my fault that I'm old-fashioned?"

"All I know is that no guy wants a girl who reads Steinbeck all day and lives an ordinary life. Guys like girls who like to party and are irresponsible."

"You realize that the guys only like it for that night because they want to get into you pants." I observed her outfit. "Or skimpy dress."

She feigned a gasp and stomped her stiletto against my nice, clean, unscathed floor. Oh poor wood. What did you ever do to deserve such things? You're so nice in the morning when I speed across you in my striped socks. Why? "Are you calling me a whore?"

"Maybe."

"Well at least I'm getting some…"

"If you're trying to insult me, it's not working. I already said that I don't want a quick lay or a one-night-stand. I don't see the point in trying to get a guy if he isn't in it for the long run."

"Oh, but watching guys from your apartments are such deal breakers these days. It's almost like having a pretense on marriage or something."

"Look, you like one-night-stands and I like stalking—_shit_, no, I mean, ugh. I meant _observing_. Exactly. I like _observing_ guys that I like, just so I know that they're worth it."

"Don't you think nine months is long enough to gather up a sufficient amount information?"

"Probably, but it's not like I can just go up to him. I'm leaving this in destiny's hands."

"Destiny?"

"Well it was obviously fated that we met. And that he eats there every day. And that I remembered him so that I could watch him."

"No, Sakura, sweetums, that's called a _coincidence_. They happen daily."

"Nah. I think that everything happens for a reason."

"Did Coyotito tell you that?"

"Ino! Since when did you read _The Pearl_? And no, Coyotito was a baby and couldn't talk. But he did die in the end. I felt so bad for Kino and Juana. It was have sucked since-"

"This is exactly my point."

"What?"

"You're talking about books. We were done with those when we graduated two years ago. And in your career, the only paper you should be using is the kind you draw on."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, so what if I was an artist? I could still read. Geez.

"Oh, and speaking of that, can I see your latest work for the art show? It's coming up in a few weeks, right? I mean, really, did you draw anything of me?"

She opened my bedroom door and walked over to the corner—my work area. It was the perfect place, situated by a large window that overlooked all of the city. And the best was when the sun was setting, for the colorful rays given off would illuminate around the buildings and create a surreal picture.

I tried to stop her, for I didn't want her to see what I was drawing recently. She gasped when she happened to stumble across it (it was lying on a freakin' easel in broad daylight).

"Sakura, is, is this him?" She held up the portrait and it was indeed my stranger. I grabbed it back and tried to subtly hide it among my other examples of shame.

"No. It's, um, just my imagination."

"Nuh-uh. This is him. Wow, you're really good. You have his features and everything, even though I've never seen him up close. He really is a catch."

"Hey, he's mine!" I teased as she giggled.

"So, are you putting this in the show?"

"I don't think so. Someone could know him and then it would be awkward."

Ino shook her head while eyeing some of the other drawings and paintings of him. "No, seriously, these are some of your best. You have to if you want to impress Kakashi."

My eyes widened. "Kakashi? As in _Hatake Kakashi_? He, He's coming to my show? To see my work? How?" Ino shook her head at a quick speed.

"Well, my friend at work, Choji, is friends with Shikamaru – the lazy ass – and Shikamaru idols after his dad's friend or something, Asuma. His wife is Kurenai and she's friends with Kakashi, so I kind asked – _violently threatened_ – Shikamaru to do the work and after complaining about troublesome things, he did. And some forcing of Choji. I love that kid."

"Ino, I love you! Seriously, you are eternally begotten in my soul. I'll never forget this."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, about you repaying me…"

* * *

Really, I have nothing against nerdy people. Or lazy people. Or people with pinapple-shaped hair. Alright, maybe I do have something against the aforementioned, but who could blame me. It looked terrible anyway.

I was sitting nicely at a café, seated across from him for the past ten minutes and no one has spoken except for introductions. Sure, it was a beautiful day and there was pleasant scenery, but some conversation would be nice.

"So…" Alright, I think I just heard a snore. This is great. Just wonderful. I'm sitting here at a café with really bad chai tea, a croissant that is stale, and a date that is unconscious. I don't think this can get any worse.

Oh wait, fate (I thought you were on _my_ side?) has just added something else. Heh, remember that boy that I observe (ha, got it right this time) who is tall and dark (pasty pale skin) and handsome? Well he just entered the café. And looked my way.

But really, who wouldn't when the boy across from me was having serious nasal issues. I rolled my eyes and cradled my head in my hands, hoping that I could just die right there.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to have my emerald eyes mesh with dark, obsidian ones. "You should probably wake up your…_date_? He's scaring the customers." And I think my heart just sank in my chest. Or it stopped beating. Either way, all I was able to answer back with was the shake of the head.

This wasn't what I wanted my second impression to be like.

* * *

Really, today couldn't get any suckier.

After that wonderful date (with a boy who has a girlfriend named Temari with fishnets that came storming up to me and accusing me of being a prostitute—but she calmed down once I mentioned Ino) with _la lazy ass_, I had a long conversation with Ino about friendship.

And then, at seven o'clock, I sat at my window, clad in a new dress that I bought earlier to make myself feel better. And guess what? He wasn't there. Oh, the blonde dude was there with some guy with long, gray hair that was awfully wild and free looking.

What if he went on a date? What if he was sick? Or maybe he was in panic and distress for he knew that I was taken since I was on that…_date_. Yeah, that's got to be it.

_Or not._

* * *

A walk in the park with some nice peppermint tea to calm your nerves. And with one of your best friend's that doesn't question your morals and the way you live your life. Or set you up with people who already have girlfriends and because you told said friend that you wanted a long-term relationship so she considered you a whore and set you up with a whipped guy.

That's why I _didn't_ go with Ino.

I went with Hinata.

She had just got back from her seasonal trip to Paris, since she was a fashion designer and all. I didn't envy her that much though. I'd never want to leave the city. And she always gets me the coolest (and classiest – _thankyouverymuch_ Ino!) clothes from there, so I'm set.

Hinata took a sip from her latte and looked over at me, her purple flip-flops making quiet squishy sounds against the moist grass. "So, what did I miss?"

"Hm, nothing. Ino tried to set me up—again. Tenten landed a date with your scary cousin," at that, Hinata let out a shriek of happiness while I shook my ahead, agreeing that it was exciting, "And I've been, um, okay I guess."

"Okay…? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, it is. But it's hard to explain, you know."

"Is it about," she looked around in a joking matter and stage-whispered, "him?" I almost wanted to laugh. Seriously, I did. But it was kind of annoying me. Here I thought that I'd be able to confide in Hinata (even though she's never seen him from the window)—but apparently not. This wasn't a joking matter. I was seriously confused.

I sighed. "Yeah, but really, I don't want to talk about it. How was Paris?"

"Well, same old, same old. It was actually kind of boring. The models were brattier than usual and my heels broke against the cobble pavement twice, but it wasn't the shoe that bugged me. It was actually walking in them." I shook my head, listening.

"So how is _loverboy_?" She blushed deeply and looked down at her shoes.

She put a piece of hair behind her ear and answered, "H-He's good. H-He gave me this necklace as if to show other boys that I'm his." I looked to see a lilac heart lying on a silver chain. I smiled warmly to her and shook my head.

"That's amazing. I really need to meet this fella."

"Well, he's having a party this weekend on Friday. I'm sure that he'd love to meet you too. Come. Ino and Tenten had to decline and you were my last person to ask." I contemplated it. Seeing mystery man eat ramen for the twenty-fifth time this month, or go and meet this boy that Hinata is head-over-heels in love with. I'll go with the latter.

"Yeah, I'd love too!"

"Great. I'll pick you up so we can-" Hinata stopped speaking as well as walking suddenly. I did the same and looked her way. She smiled awkwardly and waved. "Hello Sasuke-san."

I looked up to see Mr. _TallDark&Handsome_ standing in front of us—or more Hinata. He shook his head as well and greeted, "Hinata,"

I gave confused looks to both of them before Hinata spoke. "Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry. Sasuke-san, this is my best friend Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is my boyfriend's best friend, Sasuke Uchiha."

_Sasuke_ Uchiha.

Sasuke _Uchiha_.

_Sakura Uchiha. _

I liked it.

"Hello Sasuke." I greeted as he shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Well I must get going. I promised the dobe that I'd meet him somewhere."

Hinata shook her head. "Of course. Please tell him that I said hello." Sasuke uttered a small 'Aa' (which, by the way, I'm pretty sure isn't even a real word), and then he was out of there.

I gave Hinata an incredulous stare and she shrugged nervously and stuttered, "W-What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"That's him! That's the mystery man!"

"Seriously?"

"For serious!"

"Wait, so then, the blonde guy that he goes with, then, that must be Naruto-kun. He does really like ramen. And he goes everyday. And, oh, oh goodness. How could I not have figured it out?"

"It's cool Hinata. Don't worry."

"Well you know what this means."

"What?"

"You've got to come to that party now!"

And as I shook my head, I began to plan my evening for tonight. I'd crack open the book I got at the small bookstore down the street (Borders is _so_ overrated), make some chai tea, sketch a small portrait of Sasuke now that I've seen him better, and call Ino to teach her a big lesson about destiny and fate.

* * *

It had to be Naruto with Sasuke. Really, there was no denying it. His house reeked of ramen. It was like he got special air fresheners made. Or he was cooking it. But then they wouldn't go out to eat every night. Take out?

Whatever it was, the smell was annoying and extremely unattractive. He better make a good impression if he wants the _best-friend-support _in this relationship. The _healthy-diet-criteria_ has definitely been crossed off the list.

"Hinata-chan!" A loud voice called while running over to the girl next to me. A blonde and orange flash whirled past me and clasped its arms around Hinata's small figure. She blushed a bright red.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." She greeted while hugging him back. He pecked her on the lips, wrapped an arm around her waist, and turned to me.

He smiled welcomingly. "Hey, you must be Sakura. Hinata-chan talks about you a lot. You're the one who likes tea, right?" What is with everyone's weird obsession with me liking tea instead of coffee? Seriously, coffee is nas-_ty_.

"Um, yeah, that's me." I shook his hand awkwardly and as soon as he took it away, I gave Hinata pleading look. Yeah, I know she wants to chill with her boyfriend that she hasn't seen in two weeks due to her Europe trip, but can she spare the best friend some consolation here? I don't know anyone.

"Oh, Sakura, let me introduce you to my friend Sasuke-teme. He's pretty grouchy and was pretty much forced to be here, but it'll be fine. You two can hang out."

And now it was Hinata's turn to give me a look. It was apologetic. It was the kind of look that says, _'I'm sorry I'm ditching you, but have fun with your stalk-ee who thinks you're a nut-job that likes spilling tea and has boyfriends that sleep in restaurants.'_ Oh how lovely friends can be.

"Yeah, sure."

Naruto looked around for a few seconds before screaming, "Yo, teme, get over here!" He waved, trying to catch his attention.

When he did emerge out of the crowd, his eyes immediately locked with mine. Seriously, I really did want to turn my gaze so I didn't look like a love-struck idiot. I just, well, didn't. But in all honestly, he has the most amazing, attention-captivating eyes I've ever come across. I should get some credit for that.

"Hn." Came his monotonous greeting.

This is going to be a lovely evening.

* * *

Really, tonight was supposed to be the best night of my life.

I wore my champagne colored dress that I only wore on special occasions with my dates with Sasuke. I curled my hair with a freaking curling iron and burnt myself three times. I'm getting to see my parents that live a few hours away from me. Tsunade gave me a freaking raise today for my work. And Kakashi is coming tonight to see my work.

Most would think I've got it made for me tonight. Many would believe that tonight will be the best night of my life.

And most of you are probably right, but honestly, I feel like crap.

I have killer cramps and hello, burns on the finger. I'm so not looking for to my dad's look. You know, the one were he glances at your with his eyes all meaningfully, as if saying_, 'Why couldn't you've been a doctor like I told? You are merely an artist. One who throws paint and randomly scribbles and people call it a masterpiece. You are such a failure and I'm ashamed'_.

My mom will be in such a chipper mood that she'll make me hate myself for not settling down young and having kids. She makes it seem like it's the most amazing lifestyle and anyone who doesn't live that way must be crazy or something.

I couldn't even use my raise on something good, like a shopping spree (of books) or something totally awesome—but no, I didn't. We didn't have 'a proper semblance of tranquility' in the showroom, so I spent three freaking hours going around looking for decorations. Stupid Tsunade.

And about Kakashi. Yeah, I'm nervous—_obviously_. I'm practically sweating here, and when I shake his hand I don't want him to feel it. I just need to keep calm, but my forehead is beginning to perspire so my make-up will start to run and I'll look like an idiot.

So tonight isn't the worst night of my life—_yet_. But it very well could be. And sure, it hasn't even started yet, but it will soon.

As in, three seconds when the doors will open. And I'll be standing there, smiling nicely while showing off my work.

There are some landscapes that I drew from my window, there is scenery that just came to me, there are random strews of color planted on a page that formed into an abstract look on life, and of course, there was Sasuke.

Yes, Sasuke.

Not mystery man.

Not stalkee.

Not even _Sasuke_.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

He has a _name_.

And he just entered the building.

And tonight is looking _so much better_.

&

Really, I never expected Sasuke to come tonight. As in, I thought he would have gauged his eyes out before coming or something like that. Because when Hinata announced that I was having an art show to Naruto and Sasuke and some other people I didn't really know, Sasuke snorted, as if saying that artists were dumb or something.

Yeah, I should have slapped him or yelled at him or something, but I didn't. I mean, would you slap the guy you love if he said something disrespectful to you? Probably.

But when he walked in tonight, clad in dress pants and a navy dress shirt, his hair slightly askew, I think I fell more in love with him.

His eyes caught mine and his lips split into a smirk.

We _kindasortamaybe_ knew each other on a friendly basis. Sure, we spent the whole night together last week, but we didn't talk. We kind of just stood by the wall as I would randomly make comments and he would grunt. But it was some kind of bond. It was something.

And suddenly, a loud, obnoxious voice came out from the crowd as someone dashed towards me. "Forehead!" I was tackled into a hug and Hinata came rushing over.

"Hello Miss Haruno." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with a gray-haired man. His face adorned a mask, which I found rather odd.

Only after a few seconds did I realize who it was, so I returned the greeting. "Hello Kakashi-san." I shook his hand firmly and shot an admirable smile.

&

Kakashi had left after a short while, but he had congratulated me and told me that I would hear from him, so my night is going quite wonderful at the moment. I've spilled nothing on my dress, the cramps have gone away, I haven't spoken to my father yet, and I've gotten many compliments on the art.

There was only one thing that could make this night any better.

If Sasuke even talked to me.

Sure, he came, he looked around, and he ate the wonderful shrimp that I went to the other side of town to get, but he has yet to talk to me. Even a simple nod would suffice.

But I can't ask for everything.

"Hey,"

Or maybe I can.

I gave a small nod and greeted back.

A wave of silence washed over us for a few minutes before he sharply coughed. "I've always liked that dress on you."

My head shot up and clashed with a pool of obsidian godliness. Where the hell did that come from? He sounds like a freaking stalker or something. Not that I'm one to judge.

"Huh?"

"You know, on our apparent _dates_. Or you looking out your window at me while I eat. But whatever you call it, that one has always been my favorites." All the words choked in my mouth, and probably tears, but I wasn't going to let them shed.

I coughed, trying to hide my misery and asked, "H-how did you know?" I tried to sound snooty, or even annoyed that he would assume something that wasn't true, but at the same time was. It didn't work. I ended up sounding like a broken record, playing the same messed-up tune _again and again_.

It was tiring. It was sickening. I wanted to leave. I needed to escape, but Sakura Haruno was never one to run away; and she wasn't starting now.

"Well, for starters, you have pink hair and black curtains. If that isn't a direct give away of someone watching you, then I don't know what is." I really tried not to cry. Am I really that stupid? "And if that didn't give it away, the pictures of me are quite obvious…and slightly creepy." Yes. Yes, I am. For ever thinking that this guy was worth watching…or even _loving_.

I wanted to say something indignant; something to show that I wasn't going to take shit from anyone—even the man who had my heart.

I wanted to show that I wouldn't be stepped on. I wouldn't be effected by hurtful words. I wanted to show that I didn't care.

But I would be lying.

I was hurt; I cared. I cared more than any person should have ever cared about someone they never really knew; never got the chance to know.

But all chances are gone and will be gone forever. I'll never talk to him. I'll never see him. I never want to.

And I'm lying _again_.

But it isn't something new.

It never was.

I was lying to myself when I thought that destiny would come in and help. I was lying to myself when I said that we'd actually be together. I was lying to myself when I thought he was a good man.

And even though he isn't. Even though he freaking broke my heart on _the best_ _night of my life,_

I still love him.

And probably always will.

I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life.

* * *

_We were all in love and we all got hurt._

And yes, I do listen to Vanessa Carlton.

Didn't you hear?

Her music is the new cure to a broken heart.

Along with some chai tea and an absolutely delicious scone.

But not my chai tea or even my home-baked scones.

Today it just wouldn't do it.

One, because my favorite tea place was amazing compared to my home-brewed tea and scones that just never came out as flaky and sumptuous as the ones there.

And two, because at this time, Sasuke and Naruto would be enjoying a meal over ramen and I couldn't bring myself to pass by the window, or even be home.

So that is why I'm is now sitting on a couch in the back of the café, sipping the hot drink out of a purple, glass tea cup, blasting my iPod to music that always seems to calm me, and trying to forget about stupid Mr._ TallDark&Handsome _and all things terrible like crocs and heartbreak.

But my perfect little utopia (_but not really_) just keeps going down (what _else_ is new?) for my tea is almost done and I am in dire need of another scone. Preferably a blueberry one.

I looked up when I heard someone coming towards the back of the café to see the man of the hour and tried to hide myself, or something that would get me to not see him.

See, after his whole speech about my dress and the pictures, I ran out on my own freaking show. Ino took care of it and later all the girls came, but it still didn't help me. And I couldn't face him. Not now; not _ever_.

"Now that is an outfit I've never seen before." Sasuke commented while sitting down next to me. I lowered the volume on the music, but still kept it on to give the essence that I didn't care (even though that's the farthest from what I _really_ felt).

I turned to him abruptly with a scowl evident on my face. "Haven't you humiliated me enough already? Do you not only have to ruin _the best night of my life_, but my favorite place to eat as well?"

There was something akin to sorrow in his eyes and I thought that maybe it was an apology. That maybe he really didn't want to hurt me, but saying all that stuff was just his way of acknowledging my after-work activities.

And I could tell it all from his.

_And as I looked up into those eyes,  
__His vision borrowed mine._

And my iPod was still playing.

And it all seemed to make sense.

Everything was falling into place.

"I, uh, happened to realize you were low on the tea. And the scone." A bag I failed to notice him carrying before was placed in between us on the sofa. It was a bit soggy, and looked a bit dejected. But honestly, it was _perfect_.

Maybe it was a peace offering for all his wrong doings.

Maybe he really just noticed it that I was in need of a refill and did a kind gesture.

Or maybe it was love.

_Love, or something ignites in my veins  
__And I hope it never fades._

Whatever it was, I took the tea from his soft hand and took a sip, marveling in its taste.

But I'm pretty sure that was Sasuke's doing.

It would have just tasted like tea (not that there's anything wrong with that), but because my stranger got it, it tasted like something different; something _extraordinary_.

It tasted like a dream.

_Don't you see your dreams lie  
__Right in the palm of your hand_

And this taste, this taste was something I never wanted to let go of.

And with the look in Sasuke's eye, I had a feeling that I'd be able to have it forever.

That time wasn't even an option.

_Touch the stars for time will not flee._

And as he took out the scone, I knew that perfection wasn't an option and that was okay.

The chocolate scone now seemed more appetizing than any fruit-based one.

Because perfection was stupid and a waste of time.

Perfect wasn't meaning that everything was good and right in the world.

Perfect means that you've decided to see beyond the imperfections.

And what Sasuke was, was imperfect.

He broke my heart, he gave me almost a year of being single, he got my hopes and my heartbeat up to irregular measures, he made me hate the food ramen (not that it was that good anyway), and he gave the word _heartbreak_ a whole new meaning.

But it's not like he didn't _give_ me anything.

He gave me something to dream and hope for, he gave me something to look forward to the whole day, he gave me inspiration to draw things I never thought possible, he gave me the ability to love—even when I thought I couldn't do such a thing.

And he gave me tea.

But not just any tea.

_Chai_ tea.

And a scone.

A _chocolate_ scone.

And somehow, those are better than anything I just mentioned.

Because chai tea and a chocolate scone were gifts that no one else could give.

He could give me a date, a necklace, all the money in the world, his time, his kisses, _heck_, even his _heart_. He could give me the freaking world, and nothing else could compare to this.

Because these were special.

They had a different meaning.

It meant forever.

They had a different taste.

It tasted like eternity.

_And I know he's no stranger,  
__for I feel I've held him for all of time._

* * *

**No ownage.**

**I'm going through a weird _Vanessa Carlton_ phase. And all the songs just related to this, especially _San Francisco_. I know all the songs at the end are sporadic and not in order, but just pretend they are. Chai tea kicks ass as well.**

**Ali Chian (_Troublesome girl_) is the one this is dedicated to, 'cause she practically owns my soul. And she read this a while ago and edited and was just plain amazing (although that's nothing _new_).**

**First story I've ever written where they didn't kiss at some time during this. And oddly, that's okay. 'Cause that's just her way, you know?**

**I'm pretty sure I'm in love with this fanfiction (I've been writing this for months now), and I'll be even more in love with you if you happen to review (just saying).**


End file.
